Scarlet and Silver
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: Harry and his sister Linnea run away from the Dursleys when they're seven and into the streets of London. There they meet Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. The four band together with the agreement to always protect each other. How will this affect Harry's years at Hogwarts or the Maximoffs thirst for revenge against Tony Stark?
1. Prolgue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing baring the Plot and Linnea. Everything else belongs to the lovely Rowling and Marvel.**

 **AN: Once again, sorry I'm not updating anything else, but this is a Christmas Present. Sorry it's late and Merry belated Christmas Jake!**

* * *

Harry woke his sister gently, his hand covering her mouth to stifle any noises she might make. Sleepy hazel eyes blinked at him in confusion.

"Harry?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Shh!" he shushed her, urging her out of their cupboard and to her feet. He managed to get her outside before she exploded with questions.

"What's going on?" she demanded, fully awake now, "Why are we outside?"

It was still dark out, and the night of a New Moon, so the only light they had to see by was the soft glow of the street lamps. He shushed her again, hurrying along the road.

"Keep your voice down!" he hissed, looking around warily, "We're getting away from here. We'll survive better on the streets than in this place. And I'm not letting that walrus sell you." He added with a snarl. Linnea paled and started trembling. Harry wrapped an arm around her reassuringly.

"I won't let him, Linny, I promise." He swore fiercely. She nodded, leaning against him for a moment for comfort. Then she straightened, her expression hardening with determination. She reached for her brother's hand, linking their fingers. The two shared a tight grin and set off running, careful to move quietly so that they wouldn't wake anyone.

They ran for hours, occasionally stopping to catch their breath, hiding when they heard the sirens of police cars. Eventually, they wound up in London, in an alley that reeked of piss and vomit. Harry wrapped his arms around his sister once more, leaning against the wall of the alley and lowering them gently to the ground. The redhead burrowed into her brother's side, only to let out a muffled scream when something grabbed her ankle. Both children looked up, startled, to see a filthy, bearded man holding onto Linnea, leering at the little girl.

"Hello, pretty."

Harry kicked at the man, putting enough force behind his foot to break the man's wrist. He released Linnea with a howl of pain and the two scrambled away frantically. The man set after them, his face now twisted in rage. The pair felt a slight breeze and saw an odd blur before a blond boy, little older than they were, was grabbing the man and throwing him away from them. Moments later, a girl with long auburn hair and dark eyes joined him. Red light left her hands, picking him up from the ground and tossing him against a nearby wall. They glared at the man as they moved to corner him.

"Find someone else to take out your sick fantasies on!" the boy snarled furiously.

"These two belong to us." The girl added softly, "They are under our protection."

The man scrambled to his feet, his expression a mixture of fear and anger.

"Fucking freaks!" he spat as he stumbled away, tripping over himself in his hurry to flee. Harry and Linnea flinched back when the two turned to face them, the girl's expression softening. She held up her hands, palms out, to show that she was unarmed. Harry placed himself between his twin and the two before them.

"We're not going to hurt you." The boy assured them, approaching them slowly with his companion. He had a thick accent that had a slightly British tinge to it. Harry glared at them.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The girl smiled.

"I'm Wanda Maximoff, and this is my twin brother, Pietro."

"Why should we trust you?" Harry asked bullishly, fighting to keep his sister behind him. She brushed passed him, staring at their rescuers curiously, her head tilted to one side. Then she smiled, turning to face her brother.

"They're safe, Harry." She told him gently. Harry looked at his sister searchingly, sighing at the quiet resolve in her eyes. Linny had always been a better judge of character than him. He looked back at the other two.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this my twin sister, Linnea."

The girl, Wanda, smiled.

"So we have something in common: We're all twins."

Harry snorted.

"You're _really_ reaching, aren't you?" he asked dryly, huffing when his sister elbowed him in the ribs.

"Harry, be nice." She scolded. Pietro chuckled.

"I see your twin is as optimistic as mine." He said wryly. Harry nodded, his lips tilting up in a rueful grin. Wanda and Linnea shot their bother's scathing looks.

"Someone has to be with how negative you are." They said together, looking at each other in surprise, then grinned. Pietro rolled his eyes.

"I'm not negative." He argued.

"I'm realistic." Harry finished. Both girls rolled their eyes, Wanda holding her hand out to Linnea.

"Would you like to stay with us? We've found an abandoned building a few blocks away where we've been staying for the past month or so."

Linnea tilted her head to the side, shooting an inquiring glance at her twin, who shrugged.

"Your call, dove."

She beamed.

"We'd love to." She told Wanda cheerfully taking her hand. Her fellow redhead laughed, leading the girl down the alleyway.

"Come on, then. We should get going before someone notices us. We can go out for some food later."

Harry and Pietro shared a look, shrugged at each other, and followed after their sisters. This would certainly prove to be interesting, if nothing else.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: The long awaited first actual chapter of Scarlet and Silver! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"I'm back!" Harry shouted as he entered the abandoned building he and his 'siblings' were squatting in at the moment, stopping short when he saw the three of them standing around an owl, one of his sisters holding an envelope in her hand and all three staring at him.

"What is it?"

Pietro held out an envelope to him. Harry took it, shocked to see his own name and the exact address of their current home.

"We were hoping you could tell us. These – and the owl – came for you and Lin' today." He informed the younger boy. Harry frowned and looked at his twin, who shrugged. They tore open the letters together and read them. Harry looked up at his twin in amusement.

"Well, this explains a few things." He said lightly. She snorted.

"Quite. I supposed we should send a response – thankfully the owl waited when we asked it too."

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _We would very much like to meet with a representative of your school before we agree to attend. Growing up with our relatives, this all seems rather unbelievable, especially considering that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon forbid mention of anything 'abnormal' in the house. As our guardians dislike mention of magic so much, would it be amendable to you to meet in the park in Surrey near Privet Drive?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry and Linnea Potter_

Minerva stared at the letter in surprise. This letter seemed like the writing of an adult, not two children. She sighed. She would have to take this to Albus.

The Headmaster's eyes dimmed as he read the letter. The children were blatantly lying to them. The wards he had erected around Number 4 had fallen shortly after the two children had run away.

"Meet them in the park, Minerva. See if you can discover why they ran from their relatives."

She nodded, glaring at him. He didn't have to see the accusation there. She had warned him, and he had not listened. Now two children may have paid dearly for his folly.

Harry and Linnea were sitting anxiously in the park at the time they had agreed upon with Professor McGonagall. There were only a few minutes left before the woman was late. They hoped she wouldn't be – and that she wouldn't try to send them back to the Dursleys. Wanda and Pietro were across the street, keeping an eye on them, ready to get them out at a moment's notice. All was silent, everyone had gone home for the evening, and only the two Potters were left in the park. Suddenly, there was a loud 'pop!' and a woman in a green tartan dress appeared before them. Both children stood quickly, eyeing the woman warily. She smiled tightly at them.

"Hello, you must be Linnea and Harry Potter. You look very much like your parents, both of you. My name is Minerva McGonagall."

The two children nodded.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." The pair greeted lowly, eyeing her warily. She sighed.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter, I will not be taking you back to your aunt and uncle, so you can relax, though I would like to know why you left them and where the two of you have been all this time." She told them tiredly. Harry tensed, and Wanda and Pietro were at their sides immediately, startling the Professor. Linnea was watching this all unfold with a mild expression.

"And who are you, if I might ask?"

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, Madame." Pietro answered stiffly, "We are friends of Harry and Linnea's." he added reluctantly. McGonagall nodded.

"I assume they have been with you all this time?" she asked crisply. Wanda nodded.

"We protect them. They are ours." Wanda said warningly. Linnea huffed.

"We can trust the Professor, so will the three of you please calm down?" she demanded irritably, instantly making her siblings relax. If Linnea said someone was trustworthy, they believed her. The girl had yet to be wrong. McGonagall raised a brow, but said nothing, still awaiting an answer to her question. Harry sighed.

"We left because I overheard Uncle Vernon talking to one of his colleagues about _selling_ Linnea, so I woke her up that night and we ran. As for where we've been – London, mostly. Sometimes we'll hide out in Blackfen or Bickley."

"Hide out?"

He shrugged.

"Didn't want to be put in a home, did we? Had to hide from the bobbies occasionally."

"Bobbies?"

"Law enforcement." Wanda explained. McGonagall nodded.

"I see. Very well. Follow me, children."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked warily. The woman smirked.

"To London, Mr. Potter. No, come along, the four of you." She orderly briskly as she turned and walked to the road, holding out her right arm as she did so. Suddenly, a very loud purple, triple decker bus popped into existence in much the same way Professor McGonagall had. The four children allowed themselves to be ushered onto the bus, McGonagall ignoring the conductor completely after paying him. They came to a stop in front of a dingy little pub and followed the Professor inside. The Leaky Cauldron it was called. Wanda and Pietro couldn't see it at first, for some reason, but by the time they reached the door, they could. As soon as they stepped inside, the effect was instantaneous. The bartender recognized Harry immediately.

"It can't be… Harry Potter?" People started swarming them. Harry and Linnea began getting nervous. They didn't like large crowds. A hand reached towards Harry and Pietro grabbed it, glaring at the owner of the offending appendage. Wanda's hands started glowing and the pub's patrons froze.

"Unless you wish to start losing limbs, I suggest you back off. Neither Harry nor Linnea like large crowds and you're making them nervous." Wanda warned, her eyes flashing. She released the patrons and everyone backed up slightly. Pietro continued where his sister left off.

"From what we can see, Harry is a public figure here, though before just now we were not aware of this. Therefore, if you would like speak with him, form an orderly line and you may do so. One. At. A. Time." He ground out slowly. Everyone nodded hurriedly. No one wanted to piss off the two obviously powerful teens. They formed a line. Linnea plastered herself to her brother's side. A man with a violet top hat stepped forward, his hand nervously outstretched. Harry smiled shyly, shaking his hand.

"Daedalus Diggle, Mr. Potter, a pleasure."

Harry inclined his head politely. An old woman came next.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, it's an honor."

"Nice to meet you." He replied. It went on in this fashion for thirty minutes before McGonagall, who had been watching the whole thing in shock, cleared her throat.

"Come along, Mr. and Ms. Potter. We must be going."

Everyone cleared off at that, seemingly just catching sight of the intimidating woman. Once they were around the back of the pub, the two girls turned on the Professor.

"Why didn't you step in earlier?" Linnea demanded, beginning to doubt her instincts for the first time in years. McGonagall arched a brow.

"I had been planning to, Ms. Potter, when your friends took control of the situation." She looked sternly at Wanda and Pietro, "The two of you made enemies in there. People aren't going to want you around their Savior."

"Savior?" Linnea asked sharply, her voice like a whip. McGonagall looked surprised.

"You didn't know?"

"Professor, we told you in our letter that our relatives don't like magic. We may have been lying about why we wanted to meet in the park, but we weren't lying about that. So far as we know, our parents died in a car crash when we were toddlers because dad was driving drunk and we were left with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. That's all we know." She added bitterly. McGonagall looked enraged.

"Car crash! Your parents were admirable people who died protecting you when the Dark Lord attacked your home!"

"Dark Lord? Professor, before we go any further, I think you need to tell us everything you know about our parents and their deaths." Harry said firmly. Minerva sighed.

"Very well. We might as well go back inside and have a seat. It's a rather long story."

None of the group noticed a small bug with peculiar markings 'round its eyes flying away.

"So that's why everyone went nuts over Harry earlier?" Pietro demanded incredulously. McGonagall nodded wearily.

"Indeed."

Wanda looked at her 'younger siblings' anxiously.

"I don't know how I feel about sending you two off to this school alone." She said worriedly. Linnea grinned.

"We'll be fine, 'Ana. You worry too much. I'm more concerned about the two of you doing something stupid while we're gone." She added, smirking at the older pair. Pietro snorted.

"This coming from the girl who wanted to go swimming in the Thames in the middle of December."

Linnea merely smiled serenely.

"Staying cooped up in that factory had me constantly burning up. The Thames was cold." She replied mildly. Minerva was suddenly struck by the girl's similarities to Remus Lupin. The same mild countenance, the kind smile, the deceptively quiet appearance unless riled. It was almost unnerving. Pietro rolled his eyes.

"So you keep insisting." He turned to Minerva, "Is there anything else that we should know about? Is there any chance they will be in danger at this school of yours?"

Minerva shook her head.

"I assure you, Mr. Maximoff, Mr. and Ms. Potter shall be perfectly safe. If anything happens, you and your sister shall be notified immediately."

"And if they're injured?" Wanda demanded.

"I will fetch you personally to see them." Minerva vowed. The Maximoffs grinned.

"Excellent. Then I believe we have errands to run." Pietro said cheerfully as he got to his feet, the other three swiftly doing the same. Minerva sighed. She had a feeling the next seven years would be interesting.

"What do you mean 'vaults'? Our parents had money? Did they have a Will? Was it executed?" Linnea Potter asked sharply, stunning Minerva, now reminding the woman of her paternal grandmother, Euphemia. The Goblin, much to Minerva's surprise, looked decidedly nervous.

"Yes, they had a Will, but it was not executed, Ms. Potter –"

"And why the bloody hell not? I demand it be read today. I don't care what hang ups you claim, it will be read before my brother and I leave Diagon Alley today, if only to the two of us. I suggest you get moving!" she added imperiously, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ms. Potter," the creature implored, "the Will was sealed by the Chief Warlock –"

"Then get in contact with him and have him bloody well unseal it, then, Griphold. I'll accept no excuses in this. I want that Will read before the business day is through. I'll give you until five o'clock." She added curtly. "If not, the Potters will be moving their business elsewhere – even if we have to go into the muggle world." Harry arched a brow when the Goblin turned to him, as if hoping he would overrule his sister. Finding no sympathy, the Goblin nodded warily.

"It will be done, Ms. Potter."

Linnea smiled.

"Excellent. Now that that business is taken care of, my brother and I would like to make a withdrawal, though I would like to know if your bank has something like a muggle credit card?"

Griphold nodded.

"We do."

Another smile.

"Then we'll be needing four. One each for Harry and myself and one for each of our two companions." She told him cheerfully. He nodded hurriedly and rushed off to get the paperwork and cards required. Wanda and Pietro started to object, until Linnea shot them a look.

"You've been taking care of us for four years. You're family. You'll be taking them."

When they finally left Gringotts, the Maximoffs had been added to the Potter accounts and Linnea had set up an appointment to come back at a later date to go over her family's assets before attending Hogwarts. Minerva was in shock. She had no idea where the child had learned to handle herself like that, but she had certainly taken after father in certain aspects – though the temper she displayed was all Lily. She wondered if Hogwarts would still be standing at the end of the year.

The five walked into Madame Malkin's, only for her to be dealing with another customer. He was taller than Harry by about an inch and had olive-toned skin. He looked Italian, as did the woman Harry assumed was his mother. He sighed when he saw his twin studying the boy in interest. The boy looked at them curiously.

"Hello." He greeted politely, startling Madame Malkin, who turned to look at them. She sent them a polite smile.

"I'll be with you in just a moment, dears. Almost finished here."

Linnea nodded, shooting a smile at the boy.

"Take your time, Madame. We're in no hurry."

Pietro snorted, and she smirked at him.

"You just want to look around, nosy." She teased him. He grinned unrepentantly at her.

"Considering I'll only ever be able to visit with you or Harry, I would have to say so. I can't see the place unless I'm two feet in front of it."

The boy's mother sneered.

"Muggles, then?"

"And I suppose you think you're better than them?" Linnea asked sharply, a scowl forming on her face. Harry and Wanda shared a look. This wouldn't be pretty. The woman looked startled that she'd been called out. Harry stepped in, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Linnea, darling, perhaps she's merely surprised that they're here, not being a witch and wizard and all." He said smoothly, looking at the woman pointedly. She seemed to catch on, because she nodded slowly.

"Yes. It's not often one sees muggles in Diagon Alley."

Linnea eyed her suspiciously.

"Hmm. I suppose." She turned to the boy, a large smile on her face.

"I'm Linnea Potter, you are?"

He smiled politely in return.

"Blaise Zabini, a pleasure."

The smile became a grin.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm sure you've heard of my brother, Harry?" she added with a smirk at the boy in question, who rolled his eyes.

"Can you behave for five minutes?"

Her grin widened.

"Of course I can. I've been behaving all day."

He snorted.

"I'm certain Griphold would disagree. I think you nearly gave that poor Goblin a heart attack."

She blinked innocently at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't."

Blaise's mother cleared her throat.

"You've been dealing with Goblins?"

Linnea nodded cheerfully.

"For the past few hours, actually. I don't think they like me all that much."

"Considering you ordered them to unseal our parents Will and have it read by the end of the day, I'm not surprised." Harry snarked. She rolled her eyes.

"Those should have been read ten years ago. It's their own fault for not doing their damn jobs." She huffed. Harry grinned at the visibly stunned Zabinis.

"My sister is a bit of a force to be reckoned with." He told them, almost apologetically. Linnea pouted.

"Not my fault people can't seem to do their jobs right."

He laughed.

"Of course not."

Mrs. Zabini cleared her throat.

"Might I ask what you said to the Goblins?"

Linnea shrugged.

"Told them to do their jobs or the Potter accounts would be moved – to a muggle bank if necessary." She replied casually. The Zabinis gaped. Madame Malkin clucked her tongue, gaining their attention.

"That's you done up, dear."

Blaise stepped down, inclining his head to the Potters.

"I suppose I'll see you both at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded.

"You will. It was good meeting you."

"Likewise."

The Zabinis left.

Blaise looked up when he felt his mother's hand on his arm.

"You would do well not to make enemies of those two, Blaise."

He nodded.

"Of course, Mother."

Lady Zabini smiled tightly, her mind racing. She needed a way to make allies of the last remaining Potters.

Linnea was amused. Professor McGonagall had taken them to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where chaos had promptly ensued when a snowy owl began following Harry around and the shop keeper tried to cage her. Linnea cooed to the bird, holding out her arm, which she hesitantly landed on. Linnea stroked the soft feathers, crooning soothingly as she did so.

"Hello, lovely," she gestured for Harry to come over, "You seem to have taken a shine to my brother. Would you like to go home with him?" she asked. The owl nodded, hopping over to Harry's shoulder when the boy held out his own arm. Linnea smiled.

"We'll take her." She said to the shop keeper, who had been watching the display in surprise. She hurried to the register, Linnea grabbing food, treats, a cage, and a perch as they followed. Ten minutes later, they were on their way to the Magical Menagerie to get Linnea her own pet. Half an hour later, after running after the small kitten, they walked out with a Bombay cat, which had been promptly named Menion, after a character in a book Linnea had read about a year ago.

"Where to now?" Wanda asked curiously.

"They have everything on their list barring their wands, so now we will go to Ollivander's." McGonagall answered curtly. Pietro arched a brow.

"This should be interesting."

Interesting it was. Linnea was quick to find her wand, laurel with dragon heartstring, 10 ½ inches. Harry's however, was much harder. Finally, he found it – holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches. And brother to the wand of the man that had killed their parents. Linnea and Wanda spent several minutes grilling the poor wandmaker about the consequences and effects of brother wands and if it were possible for Harry to have more than one wand. They made an appointment with the man for Harry to go back in a few days to have a custom wand made in the event that he had to face Voldemort again. Then McGonagall reminded them that they had an appointment at Gringotts and the group left for the bank.

Linnea was surprised when a familiar face stepped into the room Griphold had led them to for the Will reading.

"Mr. Lupin?" she asked in surprised. Harry, Wanda, and Pietro all looked up from their discussion in interest. None of them had seen Mr. Lupin in years. The man looked as surprised to see them as they were to see him.

"Linny? Harry?" he gasped. The pair frowned.

"Did you know our parents, sir?" Harry asked, confused. Mr. Lupin nodded.

"Your father was one of my best friends. I can't believe I didn't recognize you the last time I saw you. You look just like your parents."

Linnea shrugged.

"If I remember correctly, my hair was much shorter at that time and it had been a while since I'd last bathed. Now I'm somewhat clean and haven't had a chance to cut my hair in a while. It's understandable that you didn't recognize me."

Mr. Lupin arched a brow, looking somewhat amused.

"And what would be my excuse for not recognizing Harry?" he asked sardonically. She shrugged.

"He's always been a little ragamuffin."

"Oi!"

She smirked at her brother who rolled his eyes before smiling at Mr. Lupin.

"It's fine, Mr. Lupin. We all know now."

Mr. Lupin suddenly frowned.

"You know I have to ask."

Linnea sighed.

"We were sent to live with our mother's sister. One night, Harry heard Uncle Vernon speaking to one of his colleagues about selling me. Apparently the man was a pedophile and knew others of the same ilk who would be willing to pay to be able to… _use_ me. Harry woke me up in the middle of the night and we ran. We ended up in London, where an old man took a liking to me. Wanda and Pietro saved us and just kinda… adopted us. That was four years ago – not that long before you found us, actually." She added idly. Lupin looked furious. Then he turned to Wanda and Pietro.

"Thank you."

Wanda frowned.

"For what?"

Lupin smiled ruefully.

"Like I said, James was one of my best friends, and had life been fair, these two would have called me Uncle Remus. I've spent the last ten years looking for them, and I stumbled across them four years ago without recognizing them. You took care of them when I couldn't. So thank you."

Linnea tilted her head.

"If you were such good friends with our father, why didn't you take us in?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I have a condition that wouldn't allow me to take custody of you after your parents died."

"What condition, if you don't mind my asking?" Harry questioned. Lupin shook his head.

"You would have grown up knowing your parents were still alive. I'm a werewolf."

Harry nodded.

"Alright. Is it illegal for werewolves to have custody of children?"

Lupin nodded, stunned.

"Any that aren't biologically their own, yes. You don't mind?"

Harry frowned.

"Why would we? You only transform once a month. The rest of the time you're a normal man. I certainly have no issue with it. Do any of you?" he asked, looking at his siblings, who all shook their heads.

"Now, I believe we are here for a Will reading." Linnea said, drawing everyone's attention to herself. Griphold cleared his throat.

"Actually, Ms. Potter, we are still waiting on the other beneficiaries to arrive."

Linnea slumped back in her chair with a sigh.

"But I'm bored." She pouted. Harry pointed at Lupin.

"Your turn to entertain the she-demon." He told the man imperiously. Lupin looked amused.

"It can't be that difficult."

Harry snorted.

"Try it, then."

Lupin pulled up a chair and smiled at Linnea.

"Would you like me to tell you about your parents?" he asked the girl. She beamed.

"Please!"

An hour later and Harry was amazed. Everyone had arrived by this point, and Remus had managed to keep his sister entertained until the last had stepped through the door. Harry had, of course, been listening with avid attention to the man as he spoke, but he had been surprised when Linnea had not lost interest after the next arrival. However, aside from an initial greeting, all of her attention was focused on Remus Lupin. Now it was time for the Will to be read.

" _We, James Charlus Potter, and Lily Daphne Potter, being of sound mind and body, hereby declare this to be our Last Will and Testament_ …"

They all listened attentively to the Goblin as he droned on – until he got to the bit about switching Secret Keepers.

"WHAT?!" Linnea interrupted loudly. Griphold cleared his throat nervously and read the passage again.

" _Pettigrew, if you betrayed us, we leave you nothing. We trusted you with our Secret and you sold us to Voldemort. We leave instead, evidence to be given immediately to the Head of the DMLE that Sirius Black was not our Secret Keeper so that he is not wrongly accused_ …."

Linnea's eyes flashed.

"You mean to tell me THAT AN INNOCENT MAN HAS BEEN INCARCERATED ALL THIS TIME?!" she shrieked. Griphold nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, Ms. Potter, it appears so."

Linnea snarled, too angry to speak, and Harry took over.

"Master Griphold, if you would please have the… Head of the DMLE… brought here immediately, we would appreciate it."

Griphold nodded, summoning another Goblin into the room to inform him of the situation. He left immediately to send for the person required. Most of the room was in shock. Sirius had been innocent all this time? Why hadn't it come out at his trial? Remus caught sight of Albus Dumbledore looking guilty across the room and it clicked.

"Sirius didn't get a trial, did he?" he asked in disbelief. Albus sighed.

"I'm afraid not. With all the evidence against him, I'm afraid I didn't argue when Barty made the decision."

"Who is Barty?" Linnea demanded, "I want him investigated and brought up on charges of wrongful imprisonment!" she cried angrily. Harry sat impassively beside her, though they could all tell he agreed. He looked to Griphold.

"I think it best if we continue until the person we're waiting for arrives." He suggested mildly. Griphold began reading again.

It didn't take long for the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Remus had explained) Head to arrive. It was a woman with a strong jaw and a monocle. She had a severe look on her face, which quickly became surprised upon sight of the Potters.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter, what can I do for you?"

Linnea looked to Griphold.

"Show her." She commanded tersely. He handed over the Will silently, showing her the part pertinent to her. Her jaw clenched.

"I'll schedule Lord Black a trial immediately."

Linnea nodded.

"Thank you, and, um, Madame…?"

"Bones." She supplied helpfully, gaining a strained smile.

"Again, thank you, Madame Bones, though I would like to bring up another matter with you as well."

Bones arched a brow.

"Oh?"

"I would like to file charges of wrongful imprisonment against the one responsible for my godfather's treatment."

The woman nodded.

"I'll look into it immediately and let you know when the trial is."

Again, the girl smiled.

"Thank you."

A curt nod and the woman was gone. Linnea turned on Dumbledore.

"I want an explanation for your earlier comment! Why would you be able to do stop a government official from throwing someone in jail?"

The old man sighed.

"I am Chief Warlock, my dear."

"You're the one who sealed our parents' Will? WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?!"

"I thought it would be best for you and your brother to grow up away from the wizarding world and had the Will been read, you would have been taken from your aunt and given to someone who was likely to spoil you and inflate your egos to dangerous levels."

"YOU LEFT US WITH ABUSIVE ASSHOLES BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT WE WOULD GET BIG HEADS OTEHRWISE?! WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU OLD MAN! YOU ARE NOT A GOD! YOU DO NOT DECIDE THE FATE OF OTHERS AND YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS METTLING IN MATTERS THAT DON'T CONCERN YOU! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I DON'T BRING YOU UP ON CHARGES OF CRIMINAL NEGLIGENCE AND AIDING ABUSE!" she roared. Remus looked stunned for a moment then he sighed.

"I hate to say this, Linny, love, but we may need him later."

She looked at him, saw he was serious, and huffed.

"I supposed someone with his power will be useful at some point." She faced Dumbledore.

"You will not contact myself or my brother outside of your official capacity unless it involves Voldemort or something involving our family that Remus, our godfather, or the Goblins cannot show or inform us of." She told him coldly. He nodded.

"Of course. I shall take my leave, and see the pair of you at Hogwarts."

He swept from the room before Linnea could ask what he meant, the rest of the beneficiaries following after. She turned to Remus, who chuckled.

"He is also the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

She groaned.

"Damn it."

Remus suddenly sobered.

"Where are the four of you staying tonight?"

Harry grinned.

"That depends."

Remus arched a brow.

"On?"

"Whether or not you will going to live in the home left to you by our parents." Linnea replied slyly. He snorted.

"If it will get the four into an actual home and fed and _bathed_ , then I'll move in tonight."

The girls beamed at him while the boys rolled their eyes at the jab to their lack of hygiene. Linnea and Wanda jumped to their feet.

"Let's go! It's a long day and we have a lot to do!"

Remus shook his head. If he didn't know any better, he would swear Sirius was her father and not James. Harry acted more like James: calm, and – after he'd gotten his head out of his arse – a firm handler of the ever energetic and immature Sirius Black. But had Lily married Sirius, she would have killed him after a few days and they would never have had a child. Remus stood and ushered the four out of the room to get a portkey to their new residence. He chuckled to himself. He had a feeling things were about to get interesting.


End file.
